


Bus Stops and Coffee Shops

by mau_the_meow



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bus Stops, Coffee Shops, F/M, First Dates, First Meeting, Fluff, One-Shot, how do you write vax
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 18:58:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12870951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mau_the_meow/pseuds/mau_the_meow
Summary: Modern AUVex meets a boy at a bus stop.She thinks he's cute.Fluff ensues





	Bus Stops and Coffee Shops

God, you hate rain. Not even at the smallest drizzle do you like it, which makes this thundering downpour even more of a nuisance. Even more so when it won’t stop as you wait for the bus. You sit in the furthest corner of the filthy stop, knees curled to your chest as you wait. That ugly, blue case with the piss-smelling seats and crackheads in the back would be paradise compared to this bullshit.  
At least the bus is warm and dry. 

Someone’s sitting next to you. You guess they just got here, otherwise you would’ve seen them. It’s a boy, with short, white hair and wearing blue. His giant, round glasses cover his face, the lenses twitching as he nervously glances around the bus stop. He sits next to you for a while, until you say “fuck it” and decide to talk to him.

You stick your hand out, flashing him a smile. “Hey.” He jumps in surprise, taking your hand and flashing a smile of his own. “Hey. I’m Percy.”  
“Vex. Nice to meet you.”  
“Nice to meet you too.”  
Your hands pull away, returning to your lap. His retreat as well. The two of you sit in silence for a while, until he makes conversation.  
“So... where’re you headed?”  
You smile at him. “Home after a night shift. You?”  
“Work.”  
The two of you make a bit more small talk until the bus arrives. Even then, you sit next to each other, chatting like old friends. You learn that he’s the owner and manager of a gun store downtown, the one right next to the bar where you work. He has a little sister named Cassandra. You inform him of your twin, Vax, and the two of you gripe about siblings. He shows you the book he’s been reading, something about six inches thick, with a long title you can’t pronounce. The two of you exchange phone numbers and social media. 

Eventually, Percy gets off the bus. He waves at you, flashing that sweet smile.  
You think you may have just gotten yourself a boyfriend.  
You like him, anyway. 

Percy is distracted. He can’t stop thinking about that girl at the bus stop. Vex, wasn’t it?  
Vex.  
She’s gorgeous. Raven-Black hair adorned with blue feathers, piercing eyes, sharp features.  
She has a great sense of humor, too. She isn’t afraid to curse, or yell, or be loud. A bit like your coworker Grog, but more good-natured.  
She’s sweet, with a wonderful disposition.  
Oh, fuck.  
Percy thinks he’s in love. 

Vax’ildan, instead of seeing a tired, energy-drink-crashing sister, sees a smiling face walk through the door. “What’s up? You’re not usually this happy.” He flashes you a smile.  
“I met someone. And I think he really likes me.” You answer, collapsing on the couch. Your twin looks surprised.  
“A guy can stomach bein around you?” He teases, poking your side. “Oh, you shut your trap! I’m still surprised Kiki can stomach you.” You joke.  
“Hey, Keyleth’s different!” Vax gets defensive.  
“Yeah, sure. Anyway, leave me alone. I need to sleep.” You elbow your way off the couch, collapsing on your bed, dozing off. 

An hour or so later, your phone buzzes.  
It’s Percy.  
He wants to meet up for coffee. 

He’s waiting inside a little, indie café on a street corner by your respective businesses. His blue eyes seem to sparkle as you walk through the door. Both of you look rough, like you got off work shifts and haven’t slept in days. It’s kinda cute.  
And very true. 

You and Percy sit in the corner of the little coffee shop, striking up conversation. You learn about his family.

The scene is picture perfect. Two rough-looking lovebirds, cappuccinos in front of you, in the corner of a coffee shop, rain pattering down the windows.  
You wouldn’t have it any other way. 

As you leave, Percy takes your hand and squeezes it. You have yet another “fuck it” moment, smashing your lips against his.  
Percy’s eyes widen, but he slowly returns the kiss. 

You pull away, smiling. “I gotta go. Same time next week?”  
Percy grins. “Its a date.” He plants a kiss on your cheek, waving you off.  
Another date with Percy.  
Sounds nice.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this  
> How to you write Vax tho


End file.
